Strain and force sensors can provide vital information for many mechanics and dynamics applications. Most often, these quantities are measured using a piezoresponsive strain gauge. Piezoresponsive strain gauges are generally divided into two categories. Some strain gauges are piezoresistive, meaning that the electrical conductivity of the gauge changes during deformation. Such gauges require a current source, for example a battery, to operate. Other strain gauges are piezoelectric, meaning that the gauge generates electric potential, in the form of a voltage that can be measured, under strain. Existing strain gauges are limited in terms of the magnitude of strain they can measure and in their applications. Additionally, many such gauges are expensive, and difficult to calibrate, limiting the use of such gauges to laboratory settings.